


Make Me Feel

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant Harry, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, pretty much porn, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (from Wattpad): Can you do an AU where Zayn and Harry date but Liam flirts jokingly with Zayn and Zayn just flirts back but Harry takes it too seriously, ends with Harry being very jealous and who know what that will lead to... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2012ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to pretty much everything. You have been warned.

“You’re so sweet, you know that? Taking me Chez Gérard for our Christmas Eve lunch.” Harry exclaims happily.

“I’m ‘sweet’ now? That’s not what you said last night,” Zayn replies, planting a swift kiss on Harry’s soft cheek.

It’s Christmas Eve morning—well, it’s close to noon—and the couple are getting ready for the lunch date. They have decided to go on a lunch date rather than a dinner one since they know that they won’t want to be outside their shared flat for the night. Both lads are planning to visit their families (separately) the next day as per holiday customs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I meant so damn sexy that I just wanna eat you up,” Harry says with a wink. He puts on a Santa hat so he can wear it like he has been for the past week.

“Gosh, do you want me to wear you out before our date?” Zayn asks, flicking the tip of the hat with his index finger.

“Nah, I can be patient,” Harry replies, readjusting the hat.

 

-

 

“Hello. My name is Liam and I’ll be our server for today. Would you like to order something to drink to get started?” the attractive waiter asks. Liam has short brown hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, and is quite buff with yummy biceps that show through his uniform shirt. Zayn doesn’t notice but Harry can see that Liam is eyeing the darker-skinned lad with keen interest.

“Just some tea for both of us will be fine, thanks,” Harry says curtly. Liam nods before walking away.

Zayn knows that something is bothering harry, though he isn’t sure what yet.

Once they order their lunch, it dawns on Zayn why Harry is acting a bit off. The waiter, Liam, comes back quite frequently to ask them how they are doing and he keeps giving Zayn flirtatious smiles and winks. Zayn doesn’t miss any of that. And he flirts back jokingly only because he finds it funny in a way. 

Harry, however, doesn’t.

And Liam slipping his mobile number to Zayn is the final straw.

 

-

 

“You fucking bastard,” Harry growls in Zayn’s ear the moment he slams the door shut behind them. He then proceeds to slam Zayn’s back harshly against the wall next to the door. “You think that you can get away with flirting with some bloke right in front me?”

Zayn blanches as he realises that maybe he wasn’t so smart during their date. He tries to defend himself, “It meant nothing, Haz, and you know that.”

Harry continues to glare at his boyfriend. “Nope, I guess I don’t.” The younger boy grips Zayn’s hips tightly, almost enough to bruise the skin. He slams his lips onto Zayn’s and forces his tongue into the other’s mouth without preamble. Zayn has to admit, this side of Harry is quite sexy and his ‘little friend’ is staring to get excited. So when their kiss ends, he lets Harry drag him to their bedroom with no resistance. To be honest, he’s curious as to what his insanely hot (and jealous) boyfriend is up to.

Harry pushes Zayn onto their bed roughly and climbs on top of him. In a matter of seconds, both of them are completely naked. Zayn thinks that it’s kind of adorable that Harry is still wearing his Santa hat. The spark in their eyes can’t be defined as anything other than pure lust. The curly-haired boy presses Zayn against the headboard and starts to kiss Zayn forcefully again, expelling coherent thoughts from the older boy’s mind. Harry straddles Zayn so that the older boy is trapped underneath him. When the need for oxygen becomes urgent, Harry kisses down the older boy’s chest and at the same time, reaches out to the table next to the bed. Zayn can hear something clicking but he ignores because, damn, Harry’s lips have found his soft spot. Zayn moans and bucks his hips up to grind against Harry, earning soft chuckles from the younger lad. Harry gathers both of Zayn’s hands in his large one and lift them above Zayn’s head. 

A semblance of suspicion forms in Zayn’s head but before he can voice it, he feels cold metal trap his wrist above his head.

 

Zayn snaps his head up to see his wrists handcuffed to the headboard. “What the actual fuck, Haz?” Zayn blurts. He didn’t even know that they kept those things in their bedroom!

Harry grins evilly and leans back slightly. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Zayn. Very, very naughty.” There’s fire in Harry’s lust-darkened eyes and being trapped like this is actually making Zayn very aroused. Zayn suppresses a shiver that’s threatening to run down his spine.

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” he challenges Harry, silently proud of himself for sounding normal.

Flashing another one of his grins, Harry reaches behind him and picks up something. He fists his hand so Zayn can’t see what he’s got but he can’t bring himself to care when Harry wraps his large, warm hand around his dick. He lets out an involuntary groan. But then, he feels something snap close around the base of his dick.

His eyes nearly bulge out when he realises what Harry has done.

 

Harry’s put a cock ring around him. A fucking _cock ring_.

“What the actual fuck?” he repeats himself, more in shock than in confusion. “What happened at lunch was a bit of harmless flirting!”

“Harmless flirting, my arse,” Harry snorts. “You had your way at lunch so I’m gonna have my way now.”

Harry dips his head until his mouth is level with Zayn’s semi hard-on. He licks a stripe along the vein on the underside and smirks when Zayn lets out a loud, needy moan. He continues to lick up Zayn’s shaft in tiny strokes until he reaches the tip. The curly-haired boy gently massages Zayn’s sac while he presses the tip of his tongue against the slit on Zayn’s leaking dick. He holds Zayn down by his hips so that Zayn can’t thrust up or anything.

“Harry,” Zayn whines, the name drawn out. 

“What, Zayn?” Harry asks innocently. “Oh, you want this?” With that, he takes Zayn completely into his mouth. He then bobs his head up and down Zayn’s length, his cheeks hollowed, and his tongue caressing the underside. It doesn’t take that long for Zayn to become a writhing mess. The older boy pulls at his restrains futilely, frustrated that he can’t entangle his fingers in Harry’s soft curls or even touch Harry in anyway. 

When Harry senses that Zayn is extremely close to his nearing his limit, he places three of his fingers in front of Zayn’s mouth. Automatically, Zayn opens his mouth to suck on Harry’s lean fingers. After a minute or so, Harry pulls them out and brush them over Zayn’s entrance. Zayn bends his knee to give Harry a better access and pushes down onto Harry’s fingers. Yeah, his dick feels like it’s halfway to exploding but at the same time, he just wants to be fucked senseless. Harry works his fingers confidently, delighting in the way Zayn’s walls stretch and adjust around his fingers. He finds Zayn’s prostate and strokes the bundle of nerves; drawing out even more panting moans from the older boy.

Too soon, Zayn feels Harry’s fingers retract and he whimpers softly. Harry kisses Zayn hard on his mouth and whispers, “Turn over, Zayn.” Zayn shivers, and this time he doesn’t hold it back. He turns over eagerly shifts around until he can find a position where his wrists aren’t twisted in an awkward angle.

“I was gonna take you raw but I decided to be nicer . . . sorta.”

Zayn is about to ask Harry what he meant by ‘sorta’ but the question gets lost in his mouth as Harry pushes all the up to the hilt in one thrust. 

“Ungh,” Zayn grunts. “Ha—Harry—“

He is cut off when Harry cups the side of his neck and forces him to crane his neck. Their mouths meet in a passionate kiss. Harry’s tongue invades Zayn’s mouth again and takes control of the kiss, which Zayn doesn’t mind. Harry begins to pound into Zayn and both of them moan, pant, and, occasionally, growl into each other’s mouths. Zayn wants the stupid cock ring off of but in the back of his mind, he knows that asking Harry to take it off is not going to, shall we say, help him with this growing problem. It seems like Harry knows it because the younger boy is doing everything he can to make Zayn shake with his oncoming orgasm. Harry thrusts deep into Zayn, and again, and again to hit his prostate while sucking and licking Zayn’s sweet spot on his neck. As if that wasn’t enough, he takes a hold of Zayn’s aching dick and pumps him in time to his thrusts. Zayn rocks his arse back onto Harry far too eagerly, his entire body quivering with the desperate need to release.

Harry can feel Zayn’s body quivering and he knows that Zayn’s is so close. _Well I’ve had my share of fun, he thinks smugly_. Slowing down his thrusts, he tugs the ring off Zayn and almost immediately, Zayn releases all over Harry’s hand and his stomach. The sensation of Zayn’s walls clenching around him sends Harry over as well. He thrusts a couple more times before he empties himself deeply inside Zayn. Completely spent, Harry simply unlocks the cuffs and collapses over Zayn, his arms loosely encircling Zayn’s waist.

 

“That’ll learn you not to make me jealous,” he breathes out.

Zayn snuggles into Harry’s embrace. “I suppose, yeah,” he mumbles.

Zayn adds, in a quieter tone, “But I found it really hot.” 

Harry thinks that he might have imagined it but he can find out after the holidays.

Right now, he just wants to cuddle.


End file.
